Dead Space: Ishimura
by D3LTAFOX
Summary: After the Kellion crashes into the Ishimura, Hammond sends out a distress call. The call is intercepted by the USG Honor and its Captain, Michael Randall. But when the Honor gets there, they find out that the system blackout is not their biggest problem.


**AN:** My Dead Space story came sooner than expected. My characters story arc will intervene with Isaac's arc at some point. Review and enjoy.

 **DISCLAMER:** I do not own the Dead Space franchise or its characters except my OCs. They are property of EA and Visceral Games.

 **CHAPTER 1:** Distress Call

The USG Kellion was approaching the famous planet-cracker, USG Ishimura. The lights were off on the whole starship and no one was responding to their calls. They passed through the debris field left by the planet crack. As they started to board, something hit the ship and it crashed into the visitor deck. Before they left the ship, Chief Security Officer sent a message to Earth Space for assistance. The message was received by the USG Honor.

The crew member on the bridge of the USG Honor opened the message. ''Captain Randall, we have a distress call from the USG Kellion, they are requesting help.'' Randall opened the message on his monitor. ''This is Chief Security Officer Zach Hammond of the USG Kellion. We have crashed on the USG Ishimura after suffering a starboard hit while passing through the debris field and are stranded on the ship. The systems are down on both the Kellion and on the Ishimura and we have yet to encounter the crew. We are requesting immediate support. Kellion Out.''

Randall closed the message and ordered his crew. ''Set a course to the Ishimura.'' One crew member responded. ''Sir, shouldn't we forward this to CEC, I mean, we're a military ship?'' The captain answered him. ''By these readings, Ishimura is in an off-limits system and we have to investigate. Besides, there's already a maintenance crew there.''

The USG Honor pointed to Ishimura's system and activated its shockpoint drive, arriving there in a few hours. They first saw the debris field, the result of the planet crack. ''Be careful while going through Corporal. We don't want to end up stranded as well.'' Randall said as they entered the field.

As they left the field, they saw the Ishimura for the first time. ''There it is, Captain. The USG Ishimura.'' Randall took a closer look. ''Go around slowly. Check for any hull breaches. Or any other outer damage.'' As the Honor flew around the Ishimura they could see the impact spot of the Kellion. ''Try to raise Kellion's crew. And what's the Ishimura's situation?'' One of the crew members gave the report. ''Comm's and lighting are gone and most systems are offline. The bridge is non-responsive. Also, there is a hull breach on the medical deck and the remains of the Kellion in Arrival Center. Can't raise Kellion crew.'' Randall was surprised. There was never a total system blackout on ships of this class. ''Alright, get us to the Flight Deck so the team can board. But keep the systems on incase we need a quick exit.''

The USG Honor entered the Flight Deck. The Deck was full of wrecked shuttles and there was blood everywhere. The Honor docked. The boarding team was waiting for the airlock to open. Randall checked the team. ''Sergeant Reyes reporting in, sir. Open the airlock.'' Randall gave the order to the crew. ''Corporal Benning, open the airlock.'' Benning typed into his computer. ''Airlock opening. Good luck guys.''

The team stepped out, seeing the shuttle wrecks and the blood-sprayed walls. Reyes was shocked. ''Holy shit. What happened here. Captain Randall, Sergeant Reyes. Looks like there was a big fight here, there's blood everywhere. Orders?'' Randall was looking through the teams helmet cams. ''Search for survivors. If anyone shows hostility, lethal force is authorized.'' Reyes responded. ''Copy that. Johnson, Logan and Hallow, you check out the Cargo bay. Dallas, Smith and Vikram, your with me. We're going to the Arrival Lounge to inspect the Kellion.''

Aboard the Honor, Randall was shocked as he was looking through the helmet cams. There was blood all over the Flight Deck and in the corridors. ''My god, what happened here. It looks like they were slaughtered. But by what?'' Benning stopped his thoughts. ''Captain, scanners just picked up piece of the debris that broke out of the field. It's going straight at us.'' Randall calmed him down. ''Don't worry, Corporal. The ADS cannons will take care of it. They run on their own system so we should be fine.''

Reyes and her squad made their way to the Arrival Lounge where they saw the Kellion, crashed into the dock. ''Captain. This is Reyes. We have reached the USG Kellion. There are two bodies on the floor. They were from the Kellion. No sign of the surviving crew.'' Randall responded. ''Copy. What's the Kellion's situation?'' Reyes checked the ship. ''All systems are offline and the drive core is fried. This ship isn't going anywhere.''

Randall gave her a new order. ''Check the work log. Tell me who is still alive.'' Reyes opened the work log. ''Commanding Officer Zach Hammond. Computer Specialist Kendra Daniels. Systems Engineer Isaac Clarke.'' Randall then ordered them back. ''Come back to the ship. We are going to reorganize and check the rest of the ship.''

Reyes looked around the ship one more time and then went for the door. As she stepped outside, something landed in front of her. Before she could see what it is, she felt pain in her stomach. She looked down and saw an arm, from which came a blade like bone that went right into her. She screamed as the creature lifted her in the air and put its other blade on her neck. With a swift move, her head came clean off and rolled on the floor as the creature threw her body of the ramp. ''NOOOO!'' yelled Dallas as he opened fire on the creature. It fell on the ground but came right back up. ''What is that thing!?'' Vikram asked, as he was reloading his Pulse Rifle. ''I don't know. Just kill it!'' The Rifle fire managed to cut off the creature's leg and head and it went on the ground again. As Smith came closer, the creature came back to life again and with one move of its arm, cut Smith's legs off.

Smith fell to the ground, screaming in agony. He tried to crawl away but the creature impaled him with its arm blade. Dallas and Vikram shot again, this time cutting off the creatures arm and it went down for good.

Randall called them. ''What the hell happened there? What was that thing?'' Dallas responded. ''I don't know, sir. But it killed Smith and Sergeant Reyes. We are making our way back to the ship. What the situation with the other squad?'' Randall answered them. '' They made it back without any contact. Get here fast. We are going to orbit the Ishimura until reinforcements arrive. The USG Valor is already on the way. They were called by the Kellion's crew.'' Dallas checked his Pulse Rifle. ''We are on the way. Dallas out.''


End file.
